xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Magneto
Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) is a mutant and leader and creator of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has the ability to manipulate magnetic force fields and magnetic flight. Biography ﻿Young Erik In 1944, Erik Lensherr was forcibly separated from his parents by Nazi soldiers in German-occupied Poland. Under this stress, Lensherr's powers began to manifest and in his panic, Lensherr twisted open a metal fence separating him from his parents before being knocked unconscious. During his stay, he first encountered the Nazi collaborator named Sebastian Shaw (under the Alias Dr. Schmidt). Shaw murdered Erik's mother and tortured him over the next several years in an attempt to draw out the boy's mutant powers through his anger. Revenge After the conclusion of the second world war, Erik spent years trying to find Shaw and exact vengeance, murdering other Nazis along the way. He eventually tracked Shaw down to a small boat off the American coast during the height of the Cold War. His attempt at revenge was cut short when he was pummeled by Shaw's cohorts in his Hellfire Club, being no match for their mutant powers. It was at this point that he met Charles Xavier, Raven Darkhomle and Moira MacTaggert, who were present as help in a botched CIA attempt to capture Shaw, wanted for the murder of an American general. Gathering the X-Men Together and with CIA support, Xavier and Erik gathered a team of mutant teenagers to battle the Hellfire Club, who were attempting to start a nuclear war between the Soviet Union and the United States as part of a plot to eradicate non-mutant life on the planet and rule over the new world order. Xavier helped the teens master their powers at his mansion, including Erik. During this time, the two become close friends. However, Erik was still filled with hatred for Shaw and feared a mutant holocaust, despite Xavier's attempts to get him to let go of his hatred. Erik also motivated Mystique to become proud of her appearance, believing her desire to get rid of her blue appearance was wrong. During a mission, Erik and Xavier captured the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. Magneto vs Black King Ultimately, the team had to jump into action to prevent the Cuban Missile Crisis from causing World War III. The Hellfire Club was also present and attempted to stop the CIA-sanctioned mutant team, but was defeated. During the encounter, Erik confronted Shaw, who attempted to bring the troubled young man to his side with promises of a new, mutant world order. Although he found he agreed with Shaw's goals, Erik refused to forgive him for what he did to his mother. Despite Xavier's pleas to be the better man, Erik killed Shaw by slowly sending a coin through his brain. When the United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants that threatened them, The First Team of the Brotherhood Magneto sent their missiles back at the fleet. Xavier tackled him and the two engaged in a fist fight, which distracted Erik long enough to prevent the missiles from killing those at sea. During a subsequent attempt by a CIA officer to shoot Erik, one of the bullets he deflected struck Xavier in the lower back, permanently crippling him. Horrified at what had transpired, Erik bid farewell to his close friend, departing with Mystique and the remaining Hellfire Club members with the vow of destroying humankind in order to save mutants. He later broke White Queen out of prison, declaring himself Magneto and establishing his first Brotherhood of Mutants. The New Machine Years later, Magneto and Mystique were in charge of the Brotherhood of Mutants and, using a high-tech machine, the Brotherhood attempted to mutate the world's leaders, unaware that the machine would cause humans to lose their molecular structure (as seen in Senator Kelly). Capturing Rogue Magneto sent Mystique to get Rogue to use on his machine. Mystique shape-shifted in Iceman to make her leave. Rogue did and the Brotherhood kidnapped her. The fight with his Brotherhood When warned of the dangers of the machine by Phoenix and Storm, Magneto did not believe them and attempted to use the machine on the humans but the machine was destroyed by Wolverine before it could affect them. Following this, Magneto was captured by the government and was locked up in a plastic prison. Escaping the Plastic Prison He was kept in a plastic prison with his own security guard Mitchell Laurio. He had a visit from Colonel William Stryker who brainwashed him to tell him about Cerebro and the X-Mansion. He escaped from prison with some help from Mystique who injected a suspension of iron particles into his security guard Mitchell Laurio. He killed guard with the iron particles in him. He then moved on killing the other guards and escaped. The Alliance with the X-Men He and Mystique made a temporary alliance with the X-Men, after saving them from crashing the X-Jet, to stop William Stryker from killing all of the world's mutants. Stryker had captured Professor X and Cyclops and built his own version of Cerebro at Alkali Lake. He used his son Mastermind to make Xavier to kill all of the world's mutants. Magneto stopped this and instead has Xavier try to kill all the humans before leaving the location in a helicopter. The X-Men intervened in time and prevent Xavier this. Sentinels Magneto and Sabretooth helped the X-Men battle Sentinels and Mastermold. After the battle was over, he vowed that things will not end in such plesentry Gathering more Brotherhood members After leaving Alkali Lake, he expanded the Brotherhood of Mutants and recruited many more mutants. He went to a mutant meeting and made a speech showing his point of veiw as then the mutants joined him. Professor X's Death When Professor X died, he showed genuine grief over his death, speaking severely to Pyro when the latter stated that he would have killed Xavier himself had Magneto asked it of him. The Cure After learning that a major company has produced a cure for the mutant gene from a young mutant known as Leech, he and his Brotherhood attacked the facility, forcing the X-Men to defend it. Wolverine and Beast worked together and inject Magneto with the "cure," which strips him of his powers. He then ran away with the other mutants muttering to him self, "What have I done" when Dark Phoenix went on a rampage unleashing her powers. The Powers are Back Some time after the attack, Magneto is seen normal in a park sitting infront of a metal chess game. He extended his hand toward a metal chess piece and was able to move it a tiny bit, suggesting that the cure may not have been permanent and/or may not have rendered him completely powerless. Relationships *Quicksilver - Son *Scarlet Witch - Daughter *Jakob Lehnsherr - Father *Edie Lehnsherr - Mother *Professor X - Old Friend *Mystique - Right-Hand Woman *Pyro - Teammate *Sabretooth - Teammate *Toad - Teammate *William Stryker - Enemy *White Queen - Enemy Turned Teammate *Azazel - Enemy Turned Teammate *Riptide - Enemy Turned Teammate *Tempest - Ally Turned Enemy Turned Ally *Wolverine - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Phoenix - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Rogue - Enemy *Iceman - Enemy *Colossus - Enemy *Shadowcat - Enemy *Nightcrawler - Enemy *Black King - Enemy *Darwin - Teammate Turned Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate Turned Enemy *Beast - Teammate Turned Enemy *Banshee - Teammate Turned Enemy *Humans - Enemies Trivia *The number tattooed on Magneto's arm from the Nazi concentration camp is 14782 Quotes *Tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist. They will fear us, and that fear will turn to hatred. *If you're using half your concentration to look normal, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing. *You want society to accept you, when you can't even accept yourselves? *I prefer Magneto. *I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again. *Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster......And I'm looking for my creator. *Open your blinders, my brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there - Americans, Soviets. Humans, united in their fear of the unknown. *Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator. Just like you. *You homo sapiens and your guns! *Are you a God-fearing man, Senator? That is such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher - a bringer of light, wisdom, and understanding. You see, I think what you really fear is me. Me and my kind: the Brotherhood of Mutants. *Welcome to the future... brother! *You'll have to kill me, Charles - and what would that accomplish? Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead! *Let's just say 'god' works too slowly. *''We'' are the future, Charles, not them. They no longer matter. *Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers? *A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor? I thought you lived at a school. *Mister Stryker. How kind of you to visit. Have you come back to make sure that the tax payers' dollars are keeping me comfortable? *You should have killed me when you had the chance! *Too much iron in your blood. *You are a god among insects, never let anyone tell you different. *Mr. Laurio, never trust a beautiful woman, especially one who's interested in you. *What do you intend to do - scratch it with your claws? *This is one lovers' quarrel we cannot get involved in, my dear. *We love what you've done with your hair. *I'm sorry, Charles. *Mr. Stryker. Funny we keep running in to each other. Mark my words; it will never happen again. *The war has begun *And so it ends. Tell your beloved professor, our score is settled. When next we meet X-Men, it will not end in such pleasantries. *I still don't know why I'm here. *They wish to cure us. But I say, we are the cure. *Charles always wanted to build bridges. *I'm sorry, my dear...you're not one of us anymore. It's a shame. She was so beautiful. *In chess, the pawns go first. *Humans and their guns. *Plastic. They've learned. *That's why the pawns go first. *Traitors to their own cause. *What have I done? *It's time to end this war *This is what they wanted for all of us. *Charles Xavier did more for mutants than you will ever know. My single greatest regret is that he had to die for our dream to live. *I like this one. * Nobody ever talks about it. They just do it. And one day when the air is still and the night has fallen, they will come for you... *They wish to cure us. But I say to you we are the cure! The cure for that infirm, imperfect condition called "Homo Sapiens"! They have their weapons...to Jean We have ours. We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed! And if any mutants stand in our way, we will use this poison against them! We shall go to Alcatraz island, take control of the cure, and destroy its source! And then, nothing can stop us! Gallery Magneto 05.png Fassbender-magneto.jpg Magneto 15.jpg X-men first class 20110514 1622968830.jpg Magneto 14.JPG Magneto 06.jpg Magneto 10.jpg Magneto 07.jpg Magneto 11.jpg Magneto 16.jpg X-men first class erik.jpg magneto101.jpg Erik.jpg Magneto 09.jpg Magneto 02.jpg Prof x and magneto poster XMFC.jpg Xmen first class prof x magneto.png magneto red shirt.jpg Magneto1.jpg Magneto 08.jpg Plstic prison magneto.jpg Magneto kills guard.jpg Magneto.jpg Juggy - Mag.jpg Erik2.jpg Wolverine lift by magneto.jpg B1.jpg Wolverine 23.jpg Magneto 03.jpg Magneto 01.jpg Magneto 13.jpg 85 2467 l.jpg ErikLehnsherr.jpg Videos ﻿thumb|left|295pxthumb|right|295px Category:Villains Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Male Category:White Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Former Heroes Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Heroes